Bella Swan turns Bella Alexander
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Bella Swan is actually Bella Alexander. Cato's bad to the bone baby sister! Volunteering as a District 12 tribute, watch as Bella and Cato go throughout the games both intent on protecting each other. Not a Bella and Cato romance. Please review. Loves.
1. The Reaping

**You want to know what sucks? I had about 17 chapters written down last summer, but then I thought, **_**Who's going to even read this story? **_**And threw them away, bored. Well now I have inspiration for it, made it great, but I feel like the chapters aren't as good as the original. Sucks. So anyway…**

**Takes place during the scene where Gale and Katniss are having the conversation about the bread in the woods. Right before the Reaping. So have fun. **

Chapter 1: The Reaping

"Gale shush." Katniss whispered pre- Gales ranting about the Capita and the Games. Gale looked to the spot that Katniss was staring at and frowned. A tiny, child sized, diamond studded boot was poking out from behind a tree. A little girl was spying on them… In the woods of all places!

"So… Katniss." Gale said nonchalantly, standing up. He stretched while taking steps towards the trees.

"What do you think about the trees? I think their really grown this time of the year." He said in a calm and soothing voice, but Katniss's senses flared up.

"Gale be careful." She warned as he braced against the tree.

"I'm not going to hurt any one." He said light and airy, as if talking to the light breeze.

"Gale, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katniss pleaded, waiting for the attack that was sure to come. "She's only a kid; she might get scared and hurt you."

"Katniss," Gale chuckled, leaning around the tree for a look. "I've got this."

Katniss waited for a few seconds. Gale murmured for a few seconds to whoever was there, but then leaned down.

"Well it's official Katniss. This discarded boot would like to meet you." Gale said, and with a chuckle, picked it up and threw it playfully at Katniss. She laughed.

"So it's just a boot? It looked like there was someone there." She smirked, kicking the boot aside.

"Yeah it did. And now that I think of it," Gale said, scratching his forehead in thought. "It wasn't there an hour ago when I came here. And if that boot was here, there would have had to be someone to wear it." He voiced what Katniss was thinking.

"Yeah. Who do we know in District 12 that can afford sparkly and expensive looking boots?" She asked sarcastically.

"No one. Katniss they can barely afford a meal, why would they buy sparkly boots? Duh!" Gale said with an air of obviousness, and Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Well, the reaping isn't for an hour or so, you want to head back?" Katniss said, standing up.

"Sure. Let's check the traps on the way back-!" Gale shut up instantly when the air filled with what sounded like a little girl screaming. She sounded hurt.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Oh no." Gale breathed, and Katniss and he took off in the direction of her screaming. Gale had the boot clutched in his hand, whereas Katniss had her arrow perched in hers.

"Just through here." Gale gestured through two large bushes. They both crashed through the bushes and their weapons were up. Katniss and Gale looked over to the sobbing girl, and then around at the grassy clearing they were in. The both of them stopped beside the little girl, she was crouched behind Gale's snare trap, staring in horror at the tight string around the rabbit's neck.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked, kneeling down next to her. She knew at once that the girl was bothered by the sight of the deceased rabbit, just like her own sister Prim would have been.

"The bunny fell into that rope, and then the rope chocked it!" She sobbed, pointing at the dead rabbit again. Gale put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay; it died for a good purpose though. It's dead because it's going to go in my stomach." Gale said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Gale shut up." Katniss rolled her eyes. "What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" Katniss sighed, taking the chance to really study the little girl. She didn't look as if she was from District 12 at all.

District 12 was a very poor community. The clothes Katniss and Gale were wearing were rough and dirty. Whereas the clothes the little girl was wearing were well put together and fancy looking. She looked as if she had just came off the runway. Makeup was not an affordable thing in District 12, from the seam all the way to the townies, but she had the face to prove she was richer then any of the people in the town at least. _Probably the richest person in the District, _Katniss noted.

She had dark brown hair, long and braided like Katniss's, but was cleaner and looked freshly done. Her body wasn't thin and bony like any body in District 12. In fact she looked well fed and full.

Most of the people in the District either had brown hair and grey eyes, or blonde hair and blue eyes. But she had brown hair and bright, brown orbs for eyes. She was Prim's height, but couldn't have been older then twelve.

"I know its dangerous here. But you don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She spoke in a prideful voice, pulling out a shiny knife that she admired close up.

"Whoa kid, where'd you get that?" Gale said quietly, stepping back, Katniss did the same.

"Clove gave it to me. She's my brother's best friend." She shrugged, cutting the rabbit loose. Katniss and Gale exchanged weird looks but didn't say anything.

"Here. I suppose you want to eat this." She said, sounding bored. She held out the rabbit to Gale, who laughed.

"You're alright kid." He chuckled when he had the rabbit strapped in his belt.

"Where's your family?" Katniss asked, and her eyes widened in realization when she noticed that the girl was only wearing one boot. One sparkly, diamond incrusted boot.

"At home, in a whole different district, can I have my shoe back? I'm going to need that." She sighed, holding out her hand. Gale gave her the boot, and they watched her silently put it on.

"Wait a minute, what District are you from?" Katniss asked.

"District 2."

Katniss and Gale chocked, and the girl watched them amused.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked. Katniss shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"That's impossible! District 2 must be at least a thousand miles away. How long have you been in these woods by yourself?" Gale asked, shocked.

"Two whole years!" She shouted, angry.

"Two years?! What's your name, we have to tell someone." Katniss breathed.

"My name is Bella Alexander, and you aren't telling anyone." Bella sneered, pointing her knife at Katniss.

'Wait a minute, we won't tell anyone." Gale assured her, but Katniss furiously turned to him. "What do you mean we're not telling anyone? She'll die out here!"

"If you haven't noticed Katnip," Bella sneered, and Gale grinned at the nickname he had given Katniss. "I have managed to survive for two whole years without being killed or found, thanks to the training from my dearest brother. I can take care of myself because that's how I was raised. I am not a child!" She snapped, turning around with a whip of her braid, and disappeared with a swift run

"Gale, we have to go after her-!"

"Katnip," Gale sighed. "She's obviously been trained to survive. I'm sure she'll be okay."

"But-!"

"But if it makes you happy, after the reaping we'll go and find her, and give her some help with hunting."

"Where will she sleep? What if she sleeps in trees? Or on the ground? She's so small Gale, did you see the way she was looking at that bunny? She looked iike she was going to cry! She reminds me of Prim-!"

"Prim? No. I think she reminds me of you." Gale said, but Katniss rolled her eyes.

"You know what, after the reaping, we'll go back and find her, and I'm inviting her into my house. I don't know what I'd do if it she was in danger, and we had the chance to save her but didn't do it. She's got to be younger then Prim!"

"Invite her into you house? Katniss, you saw her back there, she's got too much pride. She won't accept."

"Then I'll drag her into my house."

"That'll be a pleasant story to tell the neighbors."

"Shut up Gale."

**…**

Bella stood in the group of twelve year old girls patiently. She had never missed a reaping, and being out in the woods wasn't going to change that. She was finally of age, and she was tired of staying in the woods. She was going into the games this year. And she was coming back a victor.

Or not coming back at all.

The annual Hunger Games video was being played on the big screen and she couldn't help but think of two years ago, when she was thrown out of her own house. Her brother had been at the Academy for the day, and she was left alone at home with her father, who absolutely hated her. She was doted upon by her brother, but ever since her mother had died, her father had hated her for looking like her mother. His eldest son Cato was his favorite

And so when Cato was at school one day, her father realized that Cato was _'Constantly Distracted' _by taking care of his sister, and that Bella was a waste of space.

After a massive fight, he had chased her to the fence and she was forced to flee.

"Life sucks without Cato." She sighed as the video ended. Once I win, I'm going home to get my brother." She muttered quietly.

"Oh I just love that!" Effie Trinket said on stage, moving over to the glass ball labeled, 'girls'.

Every girl around her tensed, and they were all frightened. Bella noticed hat she stood out among everyone. While everyone one else's dress contained a faded dirty blue, and mostly white, she wore a bright and shiny, red dress. She wondered vaguely which one of the girls around her was the Prim she had heard Katniss and Gale speak of.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie said clearly, announcing the name clearly. The air was tense and the girl standing beside Bella froze. _Prim. Interesting._ Prim looked around slowly as everyone turned to her in shock and sadness.

She walked forward slowly, looking around as they cleared a path for her. Prim looked as if she was looking for help, for her savior.

"She's the walking dead." Bella sighed. "Dead within five minutes of the game. She's like a little flower." Bella groaned, stepping forward. Prim turned around to look her in the eye when Bella squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I volunteer." Bella shouted, her voice loud and proud, and the adrenaline in her body was going crazy as she realized what she was doing.

""I volunteer, as tribute." Bella said, pushing Prim behind her as she walked forward towards the stage. Everyone watched her in shock and surprise as she came to a stop on the stage, right next to Effie.

"My oh my, our first volunteer for District 12! What's your name sweetie?" Effie smiled at her wildly.

"My name, Is Bella Alexander!" Bella shouted, her voice going out into the crowd loudly. Prim, who hadn't moved from her spot in the aisle, watched Bella with gratefulness, but frowned at the idea of Bella taking her place in the games.

"Okay, now the boys." Effie chirped excitedly. She reached into the bowl labeled 'boys' and read the name of the card.

"Peeta Mellark."

A blonde boy joined Bella up on the stage, looking so sad. His mouth was wide open with shock as he looked out towards the crowd. Bella could tell he was crying.

"I give District 12 their two tributes. Peeta Mellark, and Bella Alexander! Shake hands." Effie announced, and Peeta shook Bella's hand, meeting Bella's hardened glare with a kind look.

"You're going down bread boy." She whispered quietly, with the most innocent smile on her face. To anyone watching, it seemed that they were having a pleasant, conversation.

"Oh…" Peeta said his eyes widening. "What did I do?"

"You were chosen as tribute."


	2. Katniss and Prim Everdeen

**Just a quick little chappie about Cato finding out his sister volunteered and Bella's goodbye in the Justice Building. Next chapter, Bella meets Cato.**

Chapter 2:

**Bella Pov**

I didn't expect anyone to visit me in the Justice Building. I mean who would? I never actually entered District 12 in the two years I've been gone. Haven't actually met a soul apart from a pack of kids in the woods by the Indian Reservation in District 4. And that was about a year ago. The pack was sort of different. When I met them, they were about twelve, and the leader, Sam Uley, was thirteen. I had befriended one of the kids in their, Jacob Black, and got to live in the woods with them for a while. But I had to keep moving, I had no idea how they had survived in the woods, with no weapon training at all, but they had been living in the woods by themselves for years. **(A/N: Okay now. I think we all know how they survived out their in the woods by themselves. They were all really "Furry." Hint. Hint.)**

So you should understand my surprise when the Peacekeeper opened the door and shuffled in three people, barked two minutes, and left.

"Catnip?" I asked curiously, remembering her from the woods earlier.

"Actually, it's Katniss Everdeen. But considering where you're going, you can call me anything you want." Katniss said, studying me closely.

The girl I volunteered for, Primrose took a pin off her chest and gave it to me.

"This will keep you safe." She said tearfully. And I ran my finger around the circle. It was the color of gold, might even be real gold. Inside the small gold circle was a Mockingjay.

"It's beautiful, thanks." I shook hands with Prim. "But why are you guys being so kind when we don't know each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have a family anymore. No one to say goodbye to. No one to root for you, we didn't want it to be like that." The woman who was obviously the mother spoke. She had a misty, barely there voice to her.

Katniss seemed to look at me for a second, and then squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't have to volunteer for her. I would have done it." She said her eyes hard and unwavering.

"Yeah, well I was planning on volunteering anyway. It's just some bad luck that Prim was picked." I sighed, and Prim pointed to the pin.

"Katniss gave it to me. She said that it'll keep me safe. If you wear it in the arena. It'll keep you safe too. Will you wear it?" She asked tearfully, and I sighed.

"Of course." I said, and allowed her to pin it to the top of my dress for me.

"You'll try to win? Right? Katniss told us she met you in the woods. And that you don't have a house anymore. If you win, you can live with us. Right?" Prim asked, and I nodded.

"Maybe Primrose. I think you'd like my brother. When I win, I'll let you meet him."

"You sound pretty confident." Katniss said, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to know that there is going to be people bigger then you. And seeing as if you barely pass Prim's height, being short is an understatement. There's going to be people better skilled then you, older then you, having trained there whole life for this-!"

"So have I." I said with a raised eyebrow, stroking the knife through the heavy cotton of my coat pocket.

"Eighteen years of experience vs. twelve years. And judging by your height, I'm not exactly sure your twelve. Just to let you know shortie, you could pass for a six year old." Katniss said emotionlessly.

"Nice to know." I shrugged, for it was true. I had the stature of a six year old girl.

"But while I may be short _sweetheart,_" I sneered sarcastically. "I know over twenty five ways to kill you with a stick. And when I'm crowned victor, you'll be eating your pointless hits at my height." I said prideful, but for some reason, Prim chuckled at me.

"Wow. Gale said that she acts like you Katniss, and she does." Prim said, and I shrugged.

"I guess. Except I have feelings and openly express them, whereas Katniss shows as much emotion as the dead leaves I stepped on this morning. _Oh Sorry,_ I didn't mean to insult the leaves." I sneered, and Katniss snorted.

The peacekeeper opened the door. "Times up."

"Stay safe. We're rooting for you." Prim said as they were pushed out the door.

"Bye Prim!" I had enough time to say before the door was slammed, and I was left alone again.

I sighed, left alone to my own thoughts once again. I wonder what Cato would think when he saw me on screen, volunteering for the Games. Would he be proud? Well duh, right after all that shock. I bet my no good drunk of a father told him that I ran away or something.

I sighed.

I wonder what he's up to right now?

…

**Cato's Pov**

Cato come on." Clove whined for the second time. Her worried voice came through the shut door on the moving train, making me raise an eyebrow. We were on our way to the capital as tributes to the Hunger Games.

"What do you want Clove?" I groaned, rolling over in bed.

"Cato, I need to tell you something." She said, and he grew curious at the scared tone of her voice. Clove was never scared. Not when she was picked to volunteer, not when she was almost beaten by a pack of jealous girls at the Academy, and not when both she and her best friend Cato had volunteered to be in the games.

"Come in." I called softly, feeling tired. She was probably just PMSing or something.

She opened the door and walked in, and she seemed to be literally flinching away from me like I was going to swing at her or something.

"Clove?" I asked softly. She stayed at the door, not moving any closer.

"Well. Brutus and I was watching TV, and I just thought you would want to hear it from me before you embarrass yourself by seeing it and flipping out in front of a bunch of people." Clove breathed, and seemed to be edging as far away from me as possible, even though she was already at the door and I was at my bed.

"Cato just… Look at the TV." She sighed. "Turn it to the Hunger Games channel. Ceaser Flickerman and Seneca Crane are saying something that involves you." She winced at the curious expression on my face, but I did what I was told. Grabbing the remote, I pointed it at the wall and with a push of a button; it turned into a holographic screen.

_"Well apart from District 12 having its first ever volunteer tribute, I think that theirs something else about the little tyke that will excite our viewers all over Panem."_ I tuned in just to hear Ceaser talk.

_"Ah yes. This is something that has never happened before in the history of the Hunger Games. Inter district sibling tributes." _Seneca said, and the live audience went into frenzy. Inter District Sibling tributes?

_"Yes. It appears that the tiny and fiery female tribute from District 12 is the sibling of the huge brutal male tribute from District 2. DNA does not lie, and at the urging of some of the gamemakers the DNA was tested of both tributes, and it's a match. The sibling tributes are Cato Alexander, and Bella Alexander."_

I froze. **"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"** I screamed, and Clove ran as fast as she could out of the room..

**"This isn't fair!"** I screamed, grabbing a lamp from my bedside table, and threw it at the wall. It exploded into giant glass shards, and the lamp that was still plugged in sparked a bit.

I was going to help Clove win. I knew I wasn't going to come out of this alive because I tricked Clove into promising me that she would win. But now… I have to do what I can to make sure my sister survives.

Even if that means destroying everything I've grown to admire and love.


	3. Inter District Sibling Tributes

**This chapter will be the arrival at the capital, and the tributes parade. I promise you all this, Cato will meet face to face with Bella in this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**

…

**Bella Pov**

The train ride was, _interesting, _to say the least. Peeta and I are sitting in the dining room cart trying to convince our drunken mentor, Haymitch, to do his job and help us. We're almost to the capital, and I'm starting to think about marching over to the District 2 mentors and begging them to train me. After all, I'm originally from District 2.

"Haymitch, if we can prove our abilities can we just get on with this?" I yawned; Haymitch looked down at me from across the small table with a drunken stare.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, sipping the glass in his cup. "Most of you aren't so willing to get on with it so quickly."

"Well we aren't like most people." I frowned.

"Right." Peeta said excitedly.

"Shut up Peeta."

"Okay." He quickly said, averting his eyes to the table. I took the knife out of my coat pocket and ran a finger along the blade.

"Can we at least have a test run? Peeta and I will prove to you we have the potential to win." I said, before promptly throwing my knife over Haymitch's head that buried itself thick into a picture of Seneca Crane.

"Well, I know for sure I will win." I grabbed a knife off the table and chucked it over my shoulder at a picture, which judging by Effie's surprise shriek, it had hit its mark too. Haymitch watched me curiously, putting his drink down.

"Peeta however," I said, grabbing another knife, and admiring its sharp blade, stroked it.

"Peeta, you work in a bakery. Surely you must be strong. You look sort of buff, not as much as Gale, but close." I shrugged, and eying a printed star on the ceiling, threw it. It hit dead center.

"I've been trained Haymitch. Knifes aren't my strong suit though, yes I know, I'm awesome. But being alone for years have strengthened my survival skills also. I'm good with herbs, making fires out of nothing but sticks. I'm good at swords, archery, spears I guess, I'll need to work on my aim at the training center though, knives I'm okay with. It's all about the aim. But I'm best at hand to hand combat. My bro- A friend said that it's because I'm so small and nimble."

Peeta looked at me in surprise. While Haymitch tried to calculate me.

"Hmm, that sounds too good to be true. Where does a twelve your old get a sword, or even a spear?"

"From her brother's private stores. That's where." I rolled my eyes, and that made Haymitch chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I'll make a deal with you two. I'll cool down my drinking just a little bit, and be sober enough to be a mentor. As long as you two don't interfere with my drinking in the first place. Okay?" Haymitch said, and I smiled brightly. He obviously doesn't make deals often. It's a one sided deal anyway. Both win.

"Okay. What's the first thing we have to do?" Peeta asked, but Haymitch held up a hand to silence him.

"The first priority is sponsors. Sponsors are the people that are paying to keep you alive basically. We need something that will bring the people to your side. Basically, you have to make the capital love you. Do you understand-?"

"Haymitch we're not four years old. We know how to charm people. Right Peeta?"

"Yes. Of course." Peeta smiled, excited. I paid close attention to Peeta as we conversed strategy. Peeta was like… Like the sun. Radiating energy off of him as he smiled. But like the sun in the sky radiated off solar energy, Peeta radiated off happiness. He didn't belong here.

"Look." He said excitedly, hopping up. "There it is." He ran over to the window like a little kid, and pressed his face against the window. We were at the capital. As I peeked out the window and the train started to slow down, I registered many capital faces, cheering us on. Peeta smiled real big and waved at them, and they cheered louder.

"You better watch out for him." Haymitch chuckled, smiling over at Peeta.

"That boy knows what he's doing."

….

"I swear to god if you don't hurry up, all four of you are losing your neon and terribly disfigured eyebrows!" I screamed as my prep team rubbed my sore body with lotion, burning my freshly waxed skin and making it feel soft as cream. Waxing sucks!

"Oh darling, I know it hurts but you don't have to have a cow about it." One of my prep team members said.

"All done." The only male member of my team said, smiling at me. After hosing me done _once again_, they shuffled me into a room, handed me a robe, and telling me 'Cinna will be in shortly'.

I took a seat on the soft couch and stared at my newly formed body. My skin was softer then before, my hair cleaner. They had taken it out of my signature braid and put it in long, bright and shiny russet ringlets. I was beautiful, my frown marred my beauty. I was in a pretty bad mood because the Prep team was acting funny. First they would murmur in low voices, whisper to each other, look at me, frown, and then get emotional. It's probably because they think that I'm so small I lose. They probably feel sorry for me.

I think my first order as victor of the seventy fourth Hunger Games, will be to have them executed.

The door opened and a man stepped in. Thank goodness he seems normal. The only makeup he has on is a thin layer of gold eye shadow. Tall, dark skinned a nice smile. Nothing really 'capital' about him.

"Hi, I'm Cinna. And you must be Bella Alexander." He shook my hand tightly.

"Yes. Nice to meet you. So, you're here to make me beautiful?" I asked, liking him already.

"No, I'm here to make you an impression." He said, and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Cinna said, gauging my reaction. It was curiosity.

"My brother? What are you talking about?" I asked. Cato was alright, wasn't he?

"You and him being in the games," He pulled out his phone, typed some things in, and then passed it to me.

"You didn't know? Well maybe its better I tell you now before you embarrass yourself in front of the whole country." Cinna said sadly.

"Cato's here?" I croaked, holding the phone up to my face, reading the news paper caption.

_Inter District Sibling Tributes:_

_Cato Alexander_

_And _

_Bella Alexander_

And right under the caption was a picture. On the left side of the screen was me, and on the right was Cato. In between us was a flaming sword. And there was words printed under us.

_Only one can live._

Handing Cinna his phone back, I took deep, fast, and angry breaths.

**"YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING ME!" **

** …**

Clad in my black skin tight leotard, I stepped into the large room with Haymitch. I allowed Peeta to help me into my stable, all the while looking for Cato. Everyone else was already in their carts, and the carts were in a straight line, so I couldn't see him so far away.

"Ready?" Cinna asked, climbing into the carts with us. In his left hand, he held a torch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I growled, angry. Peeta's eyes widened at the fire though.

"It's okay; it's only a prophetic fire." Cinna said, holding it to Peeta's cape. It was alight with fire and Peeta tensed, ready for the pain, but it didn't come.

"Don't embarrass me in front of everyone Peeta. And stop acting like a baby!" I reprimanded him as Cinna lit mine too. The doors swung open, and the carriages started moving. One, two, three, four, and the rest started moving.

"Have fun." Haymitch said, as Cinna jumped off.

"Make them remember you Peeta." I gave him a bit advice as our carriage started moving.

"Huh?" He asked me, and as we went inside the main room and the people of the capital went into frenzy. They went from chanting 'District 2, District 2,' to chanting District 12.

"Whoa!" The crowd roared, seeing us in our fiery costumes. I looked up on the screen just in time to see the picture change to Peeta and me, and even though I was angry, I smiled. I looked amazing and radiant. Peeta looked average compared to me though, just saying.

"Peeta look! Their throwing roses!" I said, throwing my fist up into the air, and the crowd cheered. Peeta caught one, sniffed it, and smiled.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the delicate flower, and I took it.

"Hey, I have a great idea." Peeta said as the crowd cheered at our cute exchange.

"Oh really?" I purred, noticing what this looks like.

"Give me your hand."

"What?!" I snapped a fake smile clear on my face as I smirked at the crowd. They all seemed to swoon at me.

"Let's put up a united front." He said, grabbing my hand, and I imagined what Cato would do if he could get his hands on Peeta.

"Sure, why not?" I smirked, wrapping my hand around his, and he threw both of them into the air, and the crowd screamed.

_**"-You see that's what I like to see. Two tributes saying we are united. We are from District 12 and proud of it!" **_

I heard Ceaser commenting over the microphone and smirked.

After a few laps, our chariot pulled to a stop along the others in front of President Snow's balcony, ready to hear his speech.

"Welcome Tributes." He announced, and I felt the need to roll my eyes. "Peeta." I whispered, keeping my eyes on President Snow.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, stupidly looking at me.

"Look at the President you idiot!" I whispered, afraid that we would get yelled at.

"Sorry. What did you want again?"

"I want you to let go of my hand you freak!" I snapped quietly, not taking my eyes off of President Snow. I smiled widely when he finished his speech, and the carriages started moving again.

"Okay, sorry about that. But my sponsor strategy worked, look at them." Peeta said, and I shook my long hair back as I turned to face the audience. They screamed as Peeta held my hand up again, and I smiled wildly.

"Maybe I overestimated you Peeta. Your smarter then I thought." I smirked, making Peeta smile. Last in line, I breathed a sign of relief as we pulled to a stop in the big room again, and the doors shut, blocking out the capitals noise.

"You two stole the show." Haymitch said, lifting me out of the carriage and swinging me around. I squealed.

"You do have better charm then a dead slug. I knew it!" Haymitch said sarcastically as he put me down, making me scowl.

"That was amazing." Effie told us, straightening our hair. "You know I think you two deserve desert. The whole capital will be talking about you two."

"Yeah, you two have definitely made an impression…" He drifted off, looking over my shoulder with a frown. I looked over my shoulder, and I felt a smile tipping at my lips. Wearing a gladiator costume, and looking as muscular and huge as ever, was Cato. He was staring over at us all the way across the room, with an icy, emotionless stare. His eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a while, neither of us moving. Then, when Clove waved her hand in front of Cato's face… Clove. Just great. Sarcasm in there of course.

Cato looked over at her and nodded her head towards us. They shared a few words, and then to Haymitch's surprise Cato started walking in our direction.

"Maybe we should head up to our room now-!"

"Maybe we should stay." I snapped quietly, turning to see Peeta looking scared. I didn't blame him. Cato was at least six foot two and could crush his skull if he wanted to. And I didn't want to meet the man who would smirk back if Cato was glaring at him like he is at Peeta now.

_"Twelve?" _Cato asked sarcastically, a smirk tipping at his lips. He slowed to a stop in front of me, and I had to crane my neck up completely to look him in the eye. We were so close the tips of our shoes were touching. And did my height always reach Cato's lower stomach?

"Apparently. _Two?_" I snapped back, taking a few steps back, for my neck was starting to hurt.

"That was quite a performance." Cato complimented us, and at that moment Cinna came up behind Peeta and me and extinguished our fiery capes.

"Thanks. It would seem that our fire capes beat your golden skirt two."

"Bella bite your tongue. Cato here has given you a comment; you can't thank him with an insult." Effie reprimanded me, and Cato smirked at me.

"Thank you Cato. Haymitch." I grumbled, turning to him. "Take the gang upstairs, I'll meet you at the penthouse." I said, raising a defiant eyebrow at his surprised expression.

"Are you sure we should leave you alone with the career Bella? He might mistake you for a carrot and eat you." Haymitch laughed, making Cato chuckle.

"I don't think so. I prefer meat." He smirked, looked over my shoulder at the District 1 girl. I rolled my eyes.

"Go. Cato and I have much to discuss." I glared at Haymitch, and without waiting for an answer, Cato, took my elbow and steered me back to where Clove was waiting for us. I turned around in time to see Peeta mouthing, 'What?' I shrugged, waving him off, and turned to Cato.

"What's up bro?"

"What's up bro?" Cato repeated, throwing my hand off, making me stumble a bit into Clove.

"What's up bro? We are both in the Hunger Games. We haven't seen each other for over two years, now we both get thrown into a fight to the death where only one can come out, and the only thing you have to say about it, is what's up bro?" He glared at me, and I smirked.

"Well… You getting kind of fat. How's that for saying something different?" I chuckled. Curiosity got the best of me, and I touched Cloves thigh. "Wow Clove, still carrying knives on various parts of your body, what a classy lady." I snorted, making her laugh.

"Where's Brutus?" I asked, and she pointed over at the elevator, when I looked, Brutus was waving the three of us over. Or just Clove and Cato. Who really cares?

" We're going to my floor, we're making a plan, and we're doing it know. Get moving." Cato barked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

_I hope that this plan of his involves me getting in the career pack._


	4. First Day Of Training

**(A/N: Here's chapter four already****. Nice. This is like my favorite story on my account so far. Have fun. Read. And please Review**

…

Chapter 4: First day of training

**Bella Pov**

"Cato, Clove, are you sure about this?" Brutus asked again, trying to make them both see reason. I was sitting on the couch while Clove and Cato were pacing in front of me, thinking hard.

"Yes. I'm sure. She's from District 2 Brutus, she needs your mentorship. Are you going to do it or not?" Cato glared at the floor, pacing faster.

"Yeah. I'm in too." Clove said, and I wondered if they knew that they were pacing in the first place.

You see, the plan is simple. Brutus and Enobaria are going to mentor me. I'm the one their supposed to get out. There supposed to guide Cato and Clove as far as possible, and at the right moment, help me out. Cato and Clove are supposed to protect me in the arena. And that being said, I'm now a member of the Career pack.

I have no choice in the matter of Cato and Clove's fate, according to them.

"Fine." Brutus sighed, and Enobaria smirked.

"Welcome to the pack sweetheart." She smirked, showing her pointed gold teeth.

"Thanks." I waved at her, looking around the room. The TV was on, showing the holographic picture of Cato and me.

"You know what?" Enobaria smirked, jetting her finger towards the screen.

"The capital is going to fall all over you two! Brother and sister fighting to protect each other, they'll eat it up. It worked for Gloss and Cashmere." She smirked.

Cato nodded, acknowledging her.

"Okay, I've been gone for at least an hour. Can I go back to my floor before Effie and Haymitch have a fit?" I asked. All of them nodded to each other, and Cato stopped pacing.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back." Cato breathed, getting up. Clove took out one of her knives and walked off to do some target practice or something.

"Twelfth floor." I said, and Cato nodded silently, his mask back on. He pushed the elevator button and I stepped in, he right behind me.

"So, where have you been these last two years? Running from the truth?" Cato sneered, and I rolled my eyes when the elevator door closed.

"I got kicked out. So don't think I ran away with the intentions of escaping the games or anything. I've been living in the woods, and yesterday volunteered at the first District I could enter. District-!"

"Twelve. Maybe I should have volunteered you into the Academy early." Cato finished with a sigh.

"I've been practicing Cato." I smiled, seeing the edges of his lips twist into a smile.

"Really? So, has living alone taught you new skills?"

"Of course. I learned how to make a spear. And there's plenty more skills that I don't need to mention at the moment. What about you, have you learned more skills?" I asked, and Cato shrugged.

"Just the regular stuff you learn at the Academy." He said, pushing the button. The elevator went up fast, and I grabbed onto the railing for support.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked. And Cato nodded. "It's nine o'clock."

"I'm dead." I rolled my eyes, and Cato chuckled.

"Just tell them you got into the pack, they'll be far from mad."

"Whatever." I breathed as the elevator door opened, and I got off on my floor.

"Wait." Cato said, grabbing my shoulder. "What?" I asked.

"Well… I'm not really good at this emotional stuff but… Don't worry. You're going to get out of this." He assured me.

"But Cato, maybe I don't want to get out of this if it means I lose you!" I frowned.

"Yeah but… Bella I'm not going to sugar coat it. Your twelve, you're a big girl now. Yes, soon Clove and I will be dead. But I want you to know that it's not your fault. We're dying, so that you can have a life. I want you to live it well. And you may be sad at first, but we still live on, here." He pointed to my chest, where I knew my heart was.

"Fine, think what ever you want Cato." I sighed, turning to go to my room.

"Goodnight." He sighed, pressing the button. As soon as the doors closed, we stared at each other through the glass.

"Goodnight!" I called back, and then walked into the pent house sweet, where Effie was unsurprisingly waiting for me.

"Sweetie what were you discussing with that boy that took a full hour? You have to go to sleep for training tomorrow!" She snapped.

"I was discussing with Cato about getting into the career pack. I'm in."

Effie froze. "You're in the career pack? But how? They haven't even seen any of your skills yet!"

"Effie, have you turned on the TV yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I haven't had the chance. It's been such a busy, busy day." She fretted.

"Well you should, try the Hunger Games channel. You should find some pretty interesting news." I smiled, and without saying another word, I walked pass Effie's proud and excited face caked with thick makeup, and slipped into my room. I tried to think of what to do. The room was huge, with a bed big enough to fit more then four people. The TV remote lay on the bedside table, where a sparkling white lamp sat. Complementary perfume bottles sat perfectly arranged on the desk also. I sighed, not feeling tired at all.

I have training tomorrow, but I'm not sure what I'm expecting. I wonder if Peeta's awake. I open my door again and walk across the hall to where I'm sure Peeta is sleeping. Without knocking, I walk in, surprised to find that he's not here. Is he in the shower or something? I think to myself, knocking on his bathroom door, and peeking in when there was no answer. Nope.

_Where'd he go off to?_

Well instead of going back to my own room, I laid down on Peeta's bed, thinking. _Where can you sneak off to in this building?_

…

I woke up in the morning still in Peeta's bed, but with a blanket strewn across my body. When I look to my left, Peeta's sleeping at the bottom of the bed, farther away from me.

_Dang it Peeta, why must you be so nice? You're really making it harder to kill you._

I slip out of my covers gently and sneak back to my room with no interruptions. At the bottom of my bed in a neatly folded pile is what must be my training outfit.

"Bella?" Effie knocks at the door, and I open it so she can come in.

"Time to get up and get dressed. Believe it or not, we slept in." She said, and I rolled my eyes when she turned away. She sounded like she had a head cold. _Looks like someone's finally seen the News._

I speedily get dressed, and brush my hair before running out to get a quick orange. It took me at least fifteen minutes or so. Just to make Effie mad of course. Peeta's already rise and shine when I get in the dinning room, smiling like the sun has come up after a whole decade of darkness.

Rolling my eyes, I grab the orange off the table, and sit down to talk to Haymitch, who's grinning from ear to ear.

"You know sweetheart, telling us that you're the baby sister of the leader of the career pack is an advantage. Is there a reason you waited to tell us?" He smirked, sipping his coffee, which I'm sure he added alcohol to.

"Didn't really think it was important." I smiled. Peeta looked up from his orange juice to smile at me.

"Congratulations on getting into the career pack."

"Yeah, you want me to ask Cato to get you in?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" I snapped.

"I don't want to be in a group of blood thirsty killers Bella. That's not my style."

"Then what is your style? Starving to death in peace?" I snapped, not getting it at all. Getting in with the careers is a guaranteed safety! Who wouldn't want that?

"Bella just let it go. I'm not doing it and that's final." Peeta whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when we corner you and their seconds away from slashing your throat." I snapped, squeezing my orange till it was more of a pulp then a solid.

"Here you go sweetie. And I'm terribly sorry about your brother." Effie sniffed, handing me a napkin.

"Jeez." I snapped, grabbing the knife by my cup. "Everyone is just _so _sorry! But maybe I don't want anyone's pity!" I snapped, slamming the blade into the table.

"That is Mahogany!" Effie shouted.

"And this is pure, expensive, sharpened, steel!" I shouted back, and she flinched.

"I'll be down at the Training Room. Meet you all down there!" I shouted, and then stomped all the way to the elevator. Slamming my tiny fist against the open button, I stomped in, and pressed the basement bottom, where the training room was obviously placed. But the button for floor one lit up, and I rolled my eye. "District 1. Here we go." I yawned, and scowled when the door opened. Marvel and Glimmer, the tributes, stepped inside. "Hi shortie." Marvel smirked at me, and I took out my knife.

"What's up hormones?" I asked, trailing my fingers down the broad blade.

"Ha." He smirked, and the elevator started moving again. But before it could open, Marvel pressed the 'stop' button.

"What's up?" I asked, and he and Glimmer shared looks.

"We just wanted to talk a little." She smiled sweetly at me, and it was so fake I wanted to vomit.

"So, we heard that you and District 2 are siblings. Are you in the pack?" Marvel asked, smirking broadly.

"Yep. Its official. And if you'd like to stay in the pack, I suggest you take this elevator to the training room, before I have a few words with my brother." I said emotionlessly.

"I like her." Marvel said to Glimmer, pressing the button. "She's feisty."

…

"It took you long enough!" I whispered, standing around the large circle with all the other tributes. Peeta looked to me with a curious glance.

"What do you mean? I'm on time."

"Yes. But I just spent twenty minutes talking with District 1. Marvel's okay I guess, but Glimmer is just so annoying." I rolled my eyes as Atala talked.

"Tributes, over the next few weeks, twenty three of you will be dead, and one will be alive. Who that is determines on how much you pay attention and work hard-!"

"Easy as what!" I smiled. "What are you going to do first Peeta?" I asked.

"The camouflage station. Back at home, I used to decorate the cakes, so camouflage should come as a breeze. What are you going to do?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Marvel's going to help me with my aim on spearing. And I'm going to help him with knives." I shrugged. Peeta raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why's Marvel teaching you again?"

"Because he likes me." I blushed, making Peeta snort. "He thinks I'm feisty, he said so himself." I whispered, and that was when Peeta started snickering. On the other side of the circle, Cato looked at me curiously. I shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"Peeta. Cato doesn't like you." I whispered, and Peeta looked over at Cato, who was now glaring at him.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Peeta said sarcastically.

"Right. Peeta, what kind of weapons do you need help with. I wouldn't feel good with myself if I let you go in the arena with nothing on your side except painting-!"

"I can't be killed if they can't find me." Peeta smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Peeta, did you ever think about food? You need to learn how to hunt. Your going to need to be able to find water. Fire skills. You can't catch a rabbit by flicking paint at it." I rolled my eyes when Peeta just chuckled.

"I'll let you teach me something. How's that?" He asked, and I nodded.

"That'll be fine." I sighed, and I noticed that Cato was walking towards us.

"Bella, time to go." He said, pointed at the lethal playground behind him. It looked expensive and well put out.

"Okay, I'll teach you tomorrow okay?" I called, and he nodded at me as Cato dragged me off to where the other careers were standing.

"What are we doing first? Beating people up?" I asked, punching the air to show my excitement, but Cato just rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"No. We're working on our 'weaknesses'." Cato said. "Everyone state a skill they have to work on."

"Its not exactly a weakness, but I could use some more practice on Archery." Glimmer said. _Knowing how to string the bow does not mean you're actually good at it Glimmer._

"Spears." I said.

"Archery." Marvel shrugged.

"How to make a fire." Cato shrugged.

Everyone looked to Clove, who shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't have any weaknesses-"

"Spit it out Clove." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Healing maybe?" Clove muttered.

"Now was that so hard?" Cato teased her, and Clove scowled heavily.

"Alright Bella, help Glimmer and Marvel with the bow. Clove and I will hit the fire making station, and the plants." Cato said, and everyone shook hands. I grimaced when Cato and Clove left me alone with District 1. Glimmer looked glum at the prospect of having to be taught by me.

"Ugh… I just want to let you guys know that I have little patience, and I don't really know how to teach people." I told them both as we neared the Archery section. Marvel smiled at me, and I blushed.

"It's okay. First do a demonstration, try and adjust our positions, and then tell us what we're doing wrong." He said confidently, and I grabbed the first bow I could get my hands on.

"Well, first you stand like this. Feet apart." I instructed as Marvel and Glimmer copied me, grabbing a bow themselves. We stepped closer to the target area, and the three of us strung our bows.

"Well, just copy me." I instructed, and breathed deeply. Praying that I wouldn't miss and embarrass myself in front of everyone, I zeroed in on the target. Here we go-!

"**CAN'T SHOOT FOR LIFE!" **Glimmer squealed in my ear just as I let the arrow go, and I missed. It hit the side of the board, outside the outlined body.

"Glimmer, I swear, you did that on purpose!" I snapped.

"You have to be prepared in the arena." She smiled sickly sweet. "No one's going to stand still and stay quiet as you take your sweet time princess. So get it straight." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"_Grrr…"_ I growled, and quickly strung another and let it fly. "Bull eye." I grinned. "Hold it Marvel." I put my hand on his to stop him from trying.

"Let Glitter get this one. She sure can talk a lot, lets see if she has the moves to match."

"It's Glimmer." She sneered at me, her lips stretching angrily.

"Don't care. Now shoot."

"Humph." She sneered, stringing her bow, making sure to _accidentally _hit me with the arrow as she swung around. Ignoring the scratch she made on my shoulder, I glared at her as she prepared to shoot. Her fingers tightened, the string was pulled back, and then just before she made the shot, I struck.

"**YOLO!" **I shouted, and she jumped, making the arrow miss the target completely, and hit the wall pathetically.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" She glared.

"Like you said _Princess_. No one is going to stand around and wait for you to shoot them. Their not going to be quiet. _You have to be prepared._" I said sarcastically, and Marvel snickered.

"You know what? I don't need this!" Glimmer snipped, and then stomped off to who even cares.

"Okay Marvel, back to business. Lift your arms like this." I moved his arms higher, and Marvel laughed.

"You know, back at home no one talks back to her like that. Her fathers the mayor and the whole District knows not to make her mad, no matter what she does to you. I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that." Marvel smirked, and I shrugged, bashful.

"Someone needs to put her in her place. And it didn't seem like you were going to do anything. Mr. Stand and watch Glimmer act like a blonde." I rolled my eyes. He shrugged.

"Yeah well I didn't want her ratting out to my mentors that I've been sneaking upstairs." He shrugged, and I was suddenly curious. _What's he got going on?_

"Sure. Try it like this. Hold your chin higher." I said, and Marvel did just that. "Should I let it fly?"

"Go ahead spear boy." I smirked, and I heard his chuckle over the snap of the string as the arrow went flying. There was a _plunk_ sound, and I smiled as the arrow hit dead center.

"Wow Marvel, you actually don't suck." I smirked, and he laughed.

"Maybe a little less laughing and a little more practicing though, because I want to make sure that wasn't just a lucky shot." I said, and he nodded. "Sounds reasonable." He said, grabbing another arrow.

"So what's with you and Mr. Sunshine?" He asked, and I frowned. "Who?"

"Mr. Sunshine. You know Mellark? Well I saw you two giggling like school girls earlier, what was that about?" Marvel asked, and I froze as he sent another arrow flying.

"Nothing." I muttered, not wanting to admit I was talking about him.

"It obviously wasn't nothing if you both were talking during Atala's speech. What was it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You can tell me. Who am I going to tell?"

"It's none of your business." I shivered, growing red as he put the bow down and leaned closer to my face.

"Why is it none of my business?" He smirked, and I felt my heart beat pick up.

"Because… You… I… I just don't… Cato's calling me. Cato." I yelled, making Marvel raise a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Better go get him Marvel. He acts up when he's mad. Coming Cato." I yelled, and then ran as fast as I could to the fire station. Cato was swearing over a bundle of sticks, trying to rub a flint together with a stick.

"Hey Cato." I said nonchalantly, sitting down next to him. Cato swore loudly, and then turned to me.

"Why were you yelling my name?" He asked, throwing the flint down.

"Marvel asked me a question that I didn't want to answer." I shrugged, looking around for Clove. She was looking bored, listening to the plant guy over at his section.

"What did he ask you?" Cato asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Whether I liked rain or sunshine." I said, shrugging.

"You were always a bad liar." Cato glared, looking me in the eye.

"Uh, he asked what Peeta and I were laughing about earlier."

"And what were you laughing about earlier?"

"Puppies."

"Again, you are a horrible liar. Now what were you laughing about. And why is your face all red?" Cato asked, touching my cheek, which felt like a furnace.

"Because Marvel is looking over at us." I murmured, and Cato looked over his shoulder.

"Don't look at him you idiot!" I whispered furiously, punching his shoulder.

"What? But why… _Ohhhhh_." Cato whispered, and then to my embarrassment, started laughing like a hyena.

"Sorry to bust your bubble." Cato laughed loudly, and people were starting to stare. He's going to embarrass me, I realized with horror.

"But he is way too old-!" I grabbed and stuffed the metal flint into Cato's mouth, making him choke. "Shut your mouth!" I warned him, but squeaked when Cato smacked me in the back of my head.

"Sorry, it's a reflex." He said, watching me try to fight back the tears.

"It's fine." I said hoarsely. He patted the spot where he hit me, and I felt a bump. Just great.

"I'm sorry Bella. Hey, we're having a meeting tonight. Just us careers. Are you in?" Cato asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. What are we doing?" I winced, running my hand along the bump in the back of my head.

"We're planning strategy. Glimmer's bringing us something that'll really make a difference." Cato smirked, and I frowned.

"What's she bringing?" I asked, but Cato covered my mouth and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"A map of the arena." He whispered lightly, so light it was barely audible.

"What, but how'll she'll pull it off?" I muffled against his hand, and Cato jetted his thumb in Glimmer's direction. She was smirking at the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, and running her hand threw her long hair.

"Oh. She's going under cover. Literally." I rolled my eyes, making Cato laugh.

"Well, however she does it, its benefiting us greatly." Cato nodded, and I had to admit. He's right.


	5. Glimmer gets a smackdown

Chapter 5:

**Bella Pov**

Later on that night, there was a loud knock at my bedroom door. Grumbling to myself, I threw myself out of bed, mentally cursing whoever dared to interrupt my dreaming.

"Open up!" Came the shrill annoying voice from the other side of the door. EW. Why is Glimmer at my door? It must be seven o'clock in the morning already or at least close to it! Opening my door a little to peer out, I was surprised to see not only her, but the rest of the careers as well.

"Wait a minute. The meeting is in my room?" I yawned, and opened the door wider to allow them all access. Glimmer shuffled in first, her face scrunching up with disgust as she sneered at my room.

"Yeah. The big bad and brutal Cato didn't want his _wittle _sister to walk down all those stairs-!"

"I decided that Bella's room had the littlest chance of us being discovered. Geez Clove. And we took the elevator!" Cato rolled his eyes. Marvel walked over to my bed and jumped in, stretching out comfortably and looking sleepy. His hair was sticking up and I had the feeling that he was just recently woken up after a deep sleep.

"Sorry to interrupt nap time _Sleeping Beauty." _Cato drawled out sarcastically, sitting down at the bottom of my bed, and my eyes widened at the laptop in Cato's arms.

"Cato! Where did you even get that?" I whispered, suddenly afraid for him. What if he gets caught stealing? Not to mention we're all cheating! Punishable by death!

"I borrowed it from Brutus's room. He said I could play Minecraft on it. But I didn't tell him we were using it to monitor the arena or anything." Cato shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. Almost two hundred years later and that nerd game just keeps getting popular. **(A/N: I have nothing against Minecraft. In fact, I think it's funny. Just saying.)**

"Brutus plays Minecraft?!" Clove snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Apparently" Glimmer laughed, and I looked back to my bed. Marvel was snoring softly and had his face down in my pillow. Figures he was asleep.

"Glimmer, hand me the flash drive. And Bella, wake up Princess Marvel so we can make a plan. Please?" Cato asked nicely, and I eagerly nodded. When I reached Marvel's side, I was just about to wake him up when I thought about what had happened earlier.

I had stuffed the flint in Cato's mouth, and he bounced back, hitting me upside the head rally hard. He and Marvel have been trained the same way, and I really don't won't a smack in the face. Just saying.

So… I better do this softly.

"Marvel." I whispered, poking his cheek, pressing the flesh in softly. "Wake up." I whispered softly, but he didn't move.

"Bella he's not a baby. Just yell at him. **Marvel!**" Cato shouted, and Marvel jumped up, his face tensed. "Wait, don't hit me!" Expecting it, I hit the ground just in time for his fist to swing over my head, missing.

"Whoa. Bella, don't sneak up on me like that!" Marvel said, as if he was the one who had almost gotten hit.

"It was so Cato's fault!" I snapped, burning red as I realized Marvel had no shirt on. "Come over here you two. Clove, get ready to write." Cato said, and Clove took a large piece of foldable poster board out of her pocket.

"Here's a pen." Marvel pulled one out of his pocket and threw it at her. She caught it between two fingers and placed it on the board.

Cato started typing something, and I chose that time to voice my concerns. "Cato, maybe this isn't a good idea. What if we get caught? What's the point of getting honor and pride if you cheated? Right guys?" I asked them, looking around at everyone.

"Bella, don't think of it as cheating. It's more like a head start." Cato assured me, and Marvel ran his finger down the computer screen, analyzing the information.

"Yeah Bella. It's not like we're taking test. It's the Hunger Games. The tributes aren't going to stay in one place while we kill them. Duh." Glimmer said, rolling her eyes as if was stupid.

"You know what! I'm not staying here and getting in trouble." I said, angrily walking to the door.

"Oh Glimmer look what you did! You made her cry. Apologize." Marvel said, and I blushed angrily, not even daring to turn around to face them.

"I'm not crying!"

"Why should I apologize? She's the one who's talking stupid. Don't let her leave Cato! She could be ratting us all out." Glimmer sneered at me, and I turned around this time, glaring at her.

"She's not going to rat us out. Right Bella?" Cato asked me, looking me in the eye. I put my hand on the door knob and thought. Cato's eyes hardened, and I felt myself glaring back, my vision being rippled by anger. _Why aren't you sticking up for me? She's trying to turn you against me! _I thought angrily, glaring at him, and after a few more seconds of silence, he started talking.

"I said, you're not going to rat us out. _Right Bella?_" Cato said, and this time, his voice was hardened too, and he set the laptop on my bed.

"Bella, are we really going to play this game-!" Interrupting him mid sentence, I opened the door, stepping into the hallway, and shut it, faster then I would have thought possible. Running down the hall to where Peeta's room was, I managed to get in and close it quietly. Peeta, sound asleep on his bed, needn't know I've ever been here. I pressed my ear against the door and held my breath. I could hear loud shuffling and the sound of my door being opened.

They were looking for me.

"Bella?" I jumped, turning around to where Peeta was. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly and leaning up.

"Shush Peeta." I whispered, running silently to his beside. "The careers are coming. I need you to pretend to be asleep." I whispered, and he nodded, aware.

"Hide in the basket." Peeta whispered, pointing to a small laundry basket that I should be able to fit in.

"Alright." I sighed, and quickly opened it, sighing in relief when I discovered it was empty of laundry. Climbing in, I dove feet first in, and closed the lid down hearing a soft _thump_.

"Check this room." I heard Cato whisper, and I sunk lower into the basket. Inside the dark basket, there was a small hole in the top. If I squinted and leaned my face into it, I could see Cato in the doorway. He was peering around the dim room, glaring at Peeta's still form on the bed, and when he couldn't find me, left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed out of the confined space, smirking at the fact that I had outsmarted four older kids. If only Katniss could see me now.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, and I nodded, walking over to sit on his bed.

"Why were the careers after you?" Peeta asked, sitting up slowly. I shrugged, burying my face in my hands. "We were having a meeting. They were doing something I didn't approve of. I told Cato I wanted no part of it, because they were breaking the rules! He told me not to tell, and I couldn't answer. I didn't want him to get in trouble, but I was thinking about how this wasn't getting us honor, it wasn't pride or anything like that! Just a luck shot and cheating! So he glared at me, and the only thing I could think of was to run." I sighed, breathing harder. I felt Peeta's hand on my back, patting and rubbing small circles.

"It's okay. Hey, I have an idea to make you feel better. Girls like makeovers right?"

**Eleven O'clock A.M- In the Training room**

I scowled at the floor heavily as Cato dragged me over to the corner with the careers. "What was that last night?" Cato glared at me, and Clove peeked over Cato's large and rounded shoulder at me.

"I told you, I didn't want any part of it, and so I left. That's all there is to it." I shrugged and looked at my feet, blocking my face from Cato's view.

"We looked throughout the whole floor for you! Where did you go?" He asked, as if I was a naughty child and he was the scolding babysitter.

"I went to Peeta's room."

"No you didn't we searched there-!" Cato's face scrunched up in confusion, and then turned to me with an outraged expression on his face.

"Why would you even go to his room?" He asked, and I kept my eyes to my shoes as I answered. "Because it just so happens that I did. Jeez." I rolled my eyes, but winced when Cato grabbed my chin with two fingers, and tilted my head up.

"Aww." Clove cooed, smiling at my makeup. Well I guess you can call it makeup.

"Why are you wearing face paint?" Cato asked, confused instead of angry.

"Peeta painted a tiger mask on my face, because," I leaned in to whisper in his ear, and Cato leaned down so I could reach. _"I was sad. And he thought it would make me feel better." _I whispered quietly, glad the others couldn't hear.

"Hmm," Cato said, tilting my head this way and that. "Not bad." He murmured with a shrug, and let go of my face and turned to the others.

"Clove, I guess it's your turn to pick. What activity are we-!"

"Knives!" Clove squealed excitedly.

"Clove, look what I got." I leaned into my pants pocket, pulling out the knife she had given me two years ago. Her eyes widened at the bright sharpened metal.

"Wow. And here I thought you had lost it. That was my favorite one." Clove said, reaching out to stroke the blade. Cato glared playfully at her.

"I remember that day. You and her had been playing with knives in the backyard, and I was practicing with my sword. I'm pretty sure I told you **not **to let my sister have the knife." Cato said, plucking the knife out of my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got plenty of experience with that thing." I said, and dove forward to grab it back. Cato's huge hand covered my face, and held me in place. I swung at him, but I couldn't see with his huge hand on my face!

"Munch!" I said, and then bit down hard on his palm. "Ouch!" He yelled, and he let go of me and the knife as well. The sharp metal clattered against the floor, and Marvel broke down laughing when I had retrieved it.

"Okay. Okay." Marvel breathed, watching Cato clutch his hand in pain. "That was funny. Oh what am I kidding? That was hilarious!"

"You know what else is hilarious Marvel? Me bashing your face into the wall." Cato yelled, and Marvel ran, Cato right behind him.

"Anyone feel like sparing?" I asked a mischievous grin on my face. Clove looked over to the boys running around and acting like fools, and nodded. "That's nice. Glimmer if your not scared, you can join us." Clove grinned at me, and I smirked.

"I'm not scared! I'll do it." She rolled her eyes. She's so annoying…

"Want to make a bet?" Clove asked, Glimmer. And she nodded, curious. Clove walked over to me and leaned in my ear.

"Think you can take her in a match?" She whispered, and I grinned. I've been waiting ever since I met her to smack that sickly fake smirk off her face.

"Of course. What are you betting?"

"You'll see." She smirked, and turned back to Glimmer. "Okay. Here's the bet. I bet that Bella can take you in a sparing match. If we win, you have to let us two draw whatever we want on your face with permanent marker, and you can't take it off until you lose in the games." Clove smirked, and I grinned, knowing Glimmer would except.

"You mean I wear it until I _win_ the games."

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell lies." I drawled out, and Clove snorted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I except. There's no way I'm letting myself get beat by a _baby_." Glimmer sneered. "What do I get if I win?"

"If you win," Clove said, and she seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "If you win… Well what do you want?" Clove asked, and Glimmer smirked.

"I want you to announce to this whole room the speech I'm going to write you." Glimmer smirked dirtily, and I had a feeling that whatever she's writing is embarrassing.

"Okay." Clove smirked confidently, and then turned to me. "You better win." She whispered fearfully, knowing that Glimmer hates her almost as much as she hates me.

"Lets go." Glimmer smirked, and the three of us walked over to the hand to hand combat arena. Glimmer charmed the instructor into over viewing this technically illegal sparing match, making it a supervised one. He even gave us the big boxing area, roped off for special occasions. I smirked, realizing that this was designed like a stage. Everyone would be watching us fight, and see everything.

Which means I get to kick Glimmer's butt with an audience! Amazing.

I climbed into the rope with Glimmer, and Clove stood outside, watching.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Cato ask Clove, and she told him all about the bet. The instructor watched Glimmer and I stare each other down, each on different sides of the ring.

"One," He counted, and Bella looked behind her to see Cato and Marvel, both giving her the thumbs up. Marvel met her eye, and mouthed something. It seemed like… _Make sure you win._

"Two." The instructor counted, and Glimmer leaned down, ready to launch.

"Attack!" The instructor yelled, and I ran forward. I'm glad my hair was still in the tight bun Peeta had styled it as when he did my face paint, for I'm sure that her major move would be to grab my hair and scratch. That's not exactly my style, but I'll tell you this.

She's in for a wild smack down.

**Normal Pov**

Bella collided with Glimmer, taking her down to the floor. Glimmer's blonde hair barely cushioned the _smack _sound her head made when the back of her head hit the floor. Her pale hand reached out and smacked Bella's right cheek, throwing her off. Bella reached up to hold her cheek, feeling scratches where Glimmer had dragged her nails, and when she pulled her hand off, she had tiny droplets of blood on her fingers. Glimmer got up quickly, and they were both circling each other.

"HA!" Bella screamed, dodging Glimmers punch and hitting the floor. Bella swooped her leg at Glimmer's, and Glimmer's legs fell from under her. Bella climbed on top of Glimmer, pinning her down, and to the large crowd around the rings shock, Bella freaked out.

Instead of just pinning her down, which surely would have been easy, Bella lifted both fists, and began pummeling Glimmer's face.

"Ah! Get her off!" Glimmer screamed, and Bella slammed her fist on Glimmer's face hard. As Marvel slipped under the rope as slowly as he could, enjoying the sight in front of him, he could hear the loud sound of Bella's fist pounding Glimmer's face.

"Help! Somebody! It's hurts! Get off me you freak!" Glimmer screamed swinging for Bella, smacking her as hard as she could, but Bella wasn't even responding. Marvel swooped Bella into his arms, pulling her off of Glimmer, who had started sobbing. When the careers had joined into the ring to congratulate Bella, they understood why.

The whole left side of Glimmer's face was a dark black and blue bruise, Bella had got her real good.

"Sorry. Cato. I got a little carried away-!" Bella shut up when Cato picked her up and squeezed her into a hug.

"It's fine. Your actually really good." Cato smirked, and then helped Glimmer up. Everyone jumped back at her when they saw her face. She was like a monster.

"How does it look?" She asked, and Cato grimaced. "Not bad." He squeaked, and Bella noticed he was looking at the wall when he spoke.

"So I look beautiful?" Glimmer smiled, throughout the tears in her eyes. Marvel looked over to Bella and smirked. He whispered in her ear.

"That was the greatest fighting I have ever seen in my life."


	6. Training Scores

**This should be the day after Bella kicked Glimmer's butt. I hate action parts, because I'm so used to writing soft, talking, and activities stuff. This is the reason before I was inspired, I never wrote a Hunger Games fiction. Today shall be the chapter that determines training scores. **

Chapter 6:

**Normal Pov**

The next day, during the last official training day, Glimmer glared at Bella from across the lunch table, watching her chat with her brother expertly. Bella was smiling widely, pointing around the training room at different things and telling stories. And Clove, Cato and Marvel were just eating it up.

_What is so special about that brat? _Glimmer thought to herself, getting up and leaving the table. Either no one noticed her, or no one just cared enough to acknowledge her.

_She thinks she's all that. _

_ Everyone just thinks she's so talented._

_ And so special._

_ And so amazing. She's so going to win!_

Glimmer glared at the thoughts running around her head, and stepped into the hallway to get a drink. _Sure, I can understand Cato doing that. He's her brother. Clove, sure, she and Cato were best friends or something like that. But Marvel?_

She bent over the sink and took a long sip of the clear liquid. _We're all in these games together, but he has no problem befriended that brat and acting like their best friends._

She glared at the water fountain, wanting to harm something. _Once she's in the games, everyone will be fawning over her. She'll have all he sponsors, all the popularity; it'll take a miracle for the capital to change sides. She'll win. I need to do something to change that! _Glimmer stood up straight all of a sudden, staring widely at the concrete wall.

She now knew what she had to do. And it would definitely make a difference.

A really big one.

…

"We're all meeting tonight in our floor Bells, to watch the training scores. You in?" Cato smirked, clapping Bella on the back. They were both sitting on the knife table, watching Clove practice. Marvel had gone to throw some spears, and Bella could have sworn that she saw Glimmer sneaking off with Seneca Crane. So Cato and Bells were just chatting.

"Of course. What are you hoping for?" Bella asked, swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Full marks. Not many people have ever got that, but I think I'll have a chance. Clove too." Cato jetted his thumb in Clove's direction when she glared at the two of them.

"That's better." She smirked, throwing another knife at the dummy target, hitting it straight in the heart.

"Hey, you think that Glimmer was acting a little strange earlier?" Clove voiced her opinion, throwing another knife.

"Yeah. She was glaring at me more then she should have." Bella joked, picking up a knife off the table and stroking the blade.

"No, I'm starting to think that she's up to something." Clove voiced easily, walking over to Bella and plucking the knife out of her hand. Cato raised an eyebrow, looking over at the wall, in deep thought.

"What do you mean by she's up to something? I haven't noticed anything like that." He said, and Bella glared at the side of his head, mad that he was sticking up for her.

"Well _I_ have. I've been watching her all day, and besides her usual around the clock hater schedule, she's been acting smarter. And then when she left with Seneca Crane, she just had this look on her face-!"

"TMI Clove." Cato laughed, but Clove just scowled heavily at him.

"Not that kind of look Cato! Jeez. I think she has a plan or something. You know how she got that map of the arena? Well she could get Seneca Crane to change Bella's score to something terrible! Did you think of that? She already hates Bella because she deformed her face." Clove said smartly, wiping the joyous smirk off of Cato's face.

"Uh… Well… Ah man!" Cato said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Bella's face went pale.

"Oh my gosh, Cato I don't want to get as suckish score! I'll just die if I get a zero!" Bella cried, gripping at her hair.

"Don't worry; you won't get a low score. I've seen you, you're amazing. And its only one guy," Cato shrugged, smirking again and looking confident.

"Yeah, but while it may be only one guy. It's the Head Gamemaker!" Clove snapped, throwing the knife she had took from Bella over her shoulder, whipping around as she did it. It flew over the weights and buried itself thick into the shoulder of Marvel, who had unluckily been standing in her way.

"AHH!" He cried out, falling to the floor.

"Sorry!" Clove sung sarcastically as a few peacekeepers ran over to help Marvel. Bella stared at him with her mouth open in worry.

"That was my throwing arm!" Marvel shouted, his face contorted in pain.

"He was an admirable opponent," Cato said, rubbing the back of his neck again, but this time sarcastically. "At least now, he knows his place. It's a shame though. Why didn't you aim for the head Clove?" Cato joked, punching her playfully in the shoulder. Clove laughed a tinkle laugh.

"I wasn't necessarily aiming for him. He just so happened to be standing in the way. Bella, are you okay?" Clove asked, throwing one of her arms around Cato's burly shoulder.

Bella nodded as the Peacekeepers surrounded Marvel, blocking him from view as they tried to heal him on the spot.

"Clove, anyone could have been standing behind you! You could have killed him!" Bella squealed, pointing at Marvel's blocked figure on the floor. Cato raised a sarcastic eyebrow at Bella.

"And you care why?" He smirked, daring her to speak the truth as to why she was so bothered.

"Because," Bella drawled, looking around the room for a distraction. "Because Clove can get in a lot of trouble for killing a tribute before the Games. That's why!" She lied quickly. Cato turned to Clove, drawing his large arm around Clove's tiny shoulders too.

"She's lying. Bella has a huge crush on Marvel-!"

"Shut up Cato! I so do not-!"

"Yeah you do. That's why you blush whenever he looks at you. Or whenever he talks to you. Or whenever he even comes near you. Or is in the same room as you-!"

"I do not!" Bella snapped, slowly burning a deep shade of red.

"See, your doing it right now." Cato laughed, and Bella blushed so bright that Peeta could see it from all the way across the training area.

"Shut up Cato." She muttered, ignoring both Clove and Cato's laughs when she turned to stare at the floor.

**…**

As Bella's final throwing knife hit the dummy in the empty training room, she let out the huge breath she was holding. Seneca Crane, the Head Game Maker, watched her with wide eyes as she moved over to the spears. She had been here for only ten minutes, yet she had proved beyond a doubt that she was a dangerous tribute in these games... Maybe the most dangerous tribute in there.

"You may leave now." One of the Gamemakers announced, before Bella could pick up the spear. She stop in mid motion, and then turned around to face the Gamemakers. Seneca had been in there for at least two hours already, monitoring the training sessions. But this little girl was absolutely the most brutalistic tributes he'd seen all day. His black eyes swiftly looked over all the destruction she had caused, getting lost in her own fantasy. Dummies with heads missing on the floor. Some of them hanged. A sword was stuck inside the throat of one. Knives stuck in lethal places. And when the Gamemakers had laughed when she throw the knife off the bull eye and into the point of the dummies arms, she had explained that it would cause the most pain, and bleed out the slowest. Every one of the Gamemakers had been silenced at that statement, and hadn't underestimated her since.

Seneca and Bella's eyes met and his widened at the furiousity in hers. She seemed so mad and angry, and furious. And when he looked away, she resembled an angry animal. An angry, carnivorous animal, which had just set her territory.

Or had just proved her greatness.

**…**

Cato had Bella on his lap, as he cast nervous looks at Glimmer. She was looking particularly smug, and he had a feeling that she had done something. Glimmer was on the floor, Clove was beside Cato, and Marvel had his head on Bella's lap, much to Cato's fury.

"Okay. Here are the scores." Ceaser Flickerman said on the holographic TV.

"Marvel, nine." Everyone cheered, and his mentors clapped him on the back.

"Glimmer, six." Cato was the only one who cheered.

"Cato, ten." The room burst into cheers, clapping Cato on the back. "Beat that Clove." Cato smirked at her, and Clove glared back heatedly.

"Clove, ten." Again, more cheers, and Glimmer scowled at the floor.

A few more tributes. "Peeta got eight. Wow!" Bella squealed, and everyone glare at her.

"Fine. Lets see what I got." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now, the last tribute of the night. Bella, Alexander." Ceaser said, turning the page, and he blanched at it.

"Oh no!" Bella groaned. "I got a sucky score, I just know it." She crowned, and Cato patted her on the back.

"Now I wasn't expecting this. She just seemed so good!" Ceaser exclaimed and then took a deep breath. Bella Alexander, with a score of…Twelve!"

"Noooo! Oh wait, that's good! Yeah!" Everyone apart from Glimmer, jumped up and patted Bella on the back with a congratulations.

"I told him to give her a horrible score! He is so dead!" Glimmer shouted, and no one cared when she ran out the door.

"I'm so awesome!" Bella screamed, throwing her hand in the air.


	7. Clove and Cato!

**I'm literally running on fumes and winging it as I write this chapter. But hey, I love you guys too much to just push this story away, so here you go. A two thousand word+ chapter. Took me two whole days to write this thing, so please review.**

Chapter 7:

**Normal Pov**

Bella and Cato only went to bed a few short hours before dawn. The both of them, along with Clove, had stayed up till after midnight to watch a movie and to map out a plan for the arena. To Bella's constant complaining, she had left only two minutes in. She wanted no part in cheating, and Cato and Clove, both feeling guilty, decided to go bed also.

"Clove, wait." Cato stopped Clove, following her to the door. Bella had only left ten minutes ago, and Clove looked at Cato with heavily lidded eyes, obviously tired.

"Cato, maybe Bella's right. We're basically dishonoring the Games and ourselves by cheating like this. This isn't the way either of us intended to win-!"

"I know Clove, and that wasn't what I wanted to say when I stopped you. And about that little comment that we're _cheating_, it's totally fair and square. Besides I'm not trying to win, I'm trying to even up the playing field so that Bella can win-!"

"I never liked cheating. And while Bella knows your trying to help her survive she hates the fact that you're cheating to do it. Isn't your brute strength enough?" Clove asked, glaring at him. He frowned.

"Clove, you just don't understand." He hummed, his blue eyes glistening sadly.

"Understand what Cato?" Clove whispered harshly, raising her hand to Cato's face. Cato grimaced sadly.

"If… If there's a sure fire way of assuring that my sister gets out of this alive, I'm going to take it. She's one of the only people in this messed up, sardonic country I care about. Can you really blame me _Clovie_? I love her." Cato said, using the nick name he had gave her when they were children and brushed the hair out of Clove's eyes.

"I know you do Cato. But I feel like this is all so tedious and unnecessary. I mean, you're so smart and muscular, and you know how to survive-!" Clove said, and Cato grinned toothily.

"You think I'm muscular?" He asked, wiggling his thick, newly capital styled eyebrows at her. She snorted, pushing him away.

"Of course I think your muscular Cato. Look at these rock hard sculptures." She smirked, and made a jolly good show of lifting up his arms and admiring them.

"Well, you can hardly call them skinny and bony. I mean come on, you could give Brutus a run for his money." Clove said, shaking her head side to side.

"Well thank you Clovie, and might I say you have…" He held her face gently with his two hands and tilted it side to side, as an artist or doctor would do as they examine their patient or project. "Well… You have lovely ears. So pointed and like an elf's. What's with all the bags under your eyes? Oh, and you need some acne cream, there's a big zit at the top of your forehead. Your face is very thick and muscular, sort of like a horse's. I can hardly call this soft and gently. _Oh Clovie don't leave_," He burst into laughter when she broke away from his hands and turned for the door. She strode to the door and pulled it open with a jerk, but Cato threw himself against the door, shutting it.

"Clove please, I'm sorry." Cato breathed, a handsome smirk on his face, but the serious look on his face suggested otherwise.

"That was not funny. I gave you a genuine comment, and then you go and call me a horse! And then point out all my flaws!" Clove snapped at him quietly and glared at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Cato breathed, genuinely sorry, but at the same time thinking, _I do know what I was thinking. I was thinking it was funny._

"I know I'll never be one of those frilly, tutu girls who do nothing but buy makeup, but come on Cato, have a little heart!" She snapped, and pulled out one of her sliver knives. She trailed it across her finger tips, glaring at Cato more then ever, her eyes bulging with anger.

"I know, I'm sorry." Cato voiced, and reached over and pulled Clove into a deep, tight hug. His long, muscular arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and she sighed. With a little effort, she managed to wrap her arms around Cato's neck. The hand holding the silver knife was resting in a balled up fist against Cato's upper back.

"Clove, I think you're pretty. Even if you aren't one of those _frilly, tutu girls_ who do nothing but buy makeup. But I like how your face isn't caked up with makeup. It looks natural. Let's call it natural beauty." Cato said, his reddened face resting over Clove's shoulder.

"You think I'm pretty? Really?" Clove asked him, her own face going pink over Cato's shoulder. "Yeah," He said, pulling back to look at her face. Again, he placed her face in hands, and tilted it side to side, gently.

"I think my favorite parts are those beautiful eyes of yours. Brown. And you know what that reminds me of-!"

Clove lifted her knife from Cato's back and placed it at his throat, a glare freshly painted onto her face. "If you make a bathroom joke, I swear Cato, I'm not afraid to lash out." She sneered at him, and he chuckled.

"I wasn't even thinking of that, I swear. Well, I was actually thinking of… Well I was going to make up some soft and girly thing about a shadowy tree stump, but hey, whatever floats your boat princess. Cato shrugged, and Clove laughed, dropping her knife, but Cato didn't drop his grip on her face.

"But you know what I like seeing even more of your eyes, that remind me of a shadowy tree trunk resting against the pallid light of a sunset?" Cato smirking, and one of his large forefingers drifted off and stroke the dimples of her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, and her face felt red hot.

"That cute little blush on your face." Cato whispered, and to Clove's surprised, Cato leaned forward, and pressed a small and quick kiss on Clove's lips. After seconds of them softly kissing, they both pulled away. When Cato let go of her face, she had the door open in seconds.

"Okay, that was nice, but I really have to go." She whispered, a small smile on her face. Cato nodded, a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, oh Clove," Cato called loudly, and Clove jetted her head back in.

"Yes?" She asked nervously, and he smirked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see that adorable blush again." He smirked, and Clove scowled. With an embarrassed scoff, she left, running down the hall to the safety of her room.

"I had to do that." He said aloud to himself, and closed his door sadly. "At least once."

**Tomorrow, the Interviews**

"Hello Bella pie, don't you look pretty." Cato said, a fake smile on his face. Cato smirked at her, and brushed the long braid behind her shoulder, tightly braided into a long, plaited style. Bella was dressed in a short, red tutu dress, making her look even younger then she already had. Her lips were glossed in a thin layer of fiery sparkles, and her cheeks were blazon with a fair amount of red blush.

"Pretty? You really call this pretty? I look like molten lava roasted on a," She flipped her braid in emphasis. "Chocolate covered smore." She finished, sneering at him. He smirked at her.

"You look pretty." Cato complimented her, and they both went in line. Cato and her split up and went to their respective spaces.

"Whatever." Bella sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"Listen. I've got a tip for making sure they remember you." Peeta said, turning towards Bella with a wide smile.

"Just make sure you make a fiery entrance."


End file.
